


Interlude

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 35
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Things just were not going right this day.  
Temperatures were rising in more places than one, inside and out.  
95 degrees in the noon day sun with no relief in sight. The blistering heat was taking it's toll on everyone in the Big Apple.  
Men had their suit jackets off, ties loosened, sleeves rolled up and the back of their dress shirts sticking to them.  
Women fared even worse, with bras, nylons and girdles that were not easily got rid of.  
Carol found herself shading her eyes from the sun. She had to forget her sun glasses back at the store she was so intent on meeting Therese for lunch.  
As she opened the door to the diner she paused for a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust to the lowered lighting. The cool air was like a wall against the blistering asphalt jungle.  
Therese, sitting in a far corner booth, sipping a Coca Cola, beckoned to Carol with a wave of her hand and a smile.  
Carol walked slowly towards Therese, unconsciously seductive in the swaying of her hips, something that always manifested whenever she was in the presence of her darling. Therese had commented on it once, when they were alone, to which Carol pooh poohed saying Therese imagined it.  
Yet...it was there, unconsciously, advertising subtlety her sexual hunger.  
Some construction workers at the counter noticed, and turned, to watch the peacock strut of Carol and found themselves wondering how they could entice her into their bed that night.  
Little did they know Carol's heart, and body, belonged solely to the young woman seated in the booth, sipping on a Coca Cola and into whose arms this very night Carol would find herself once again.  
"God, it's like a furnace out there" Carol said as she slid into the booth. "Did you order yet?"  
Therese shook her head no as she slurped the Coke through her straw.  
"Darling, I wish you wouldn't do that. You know how unseemly it is plus it grates on my nerves."  
Slurping again Therese blushed, muttured "sorry" and stopped.  
Therese pushed the menu to Carol.  
Carol slipped off her shoe and rubbed her foot on Therese's leg.  
Therese's face got even redder.  
Carol eyes were fixed on the menu as she whispered, "We'll make love in a cool bath tonight, darling".  
Therese's jaw dropped open, shocked that Carol would risk even whispering this in public. Usually it was in the Packard, as they drove home, as Carol ran her fingers on the inside of Therese's thigh, but never in public. It was too risky.  
Carol glanced over the top of the menu at Therese, whispering,"You know how I get when I'm ovulating, darling."  
Therese fiddled with the flatware, looking anywhere but at Carol.  
The waitress walked over, snapping her gum. "Whaddaya have, ladies?"  
"A small salad and an iced tea for me" Carol said.  
Therese ordered a burger and fries.  
"How you can eat in this heat eludes me" Carol opined.  
The two exchanged small talk as two lady friends would if they were just that and not two lovers. They saved their real conversations for when they were home, alone or with those who knew of their "arrangement" and were accepting of it.  
Later that evening, in the bath, after they had sated their lust for each other, would be time enough to be themselves. Then their conversation would be punctuated by laughter and kisses as Therese leaned back in Carol's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll clean up and do the dishes, Carol."  
Carol smiled at Therese's offer, saying "Thank you, darling. I do need to go through these furniture catalogs tonight."  
Kissing Therese on the cheek snd giving her a squeeze she murmered, "You're a star, darling. I'll give a proper thank you later, in bed."  
Therese wiggled her eyebrows. "Promises, promises!" And teasingly said,"Or will you fall asleep on me like you have all week, hmmm? Maybe I should buy you a bottle of Geritol"  
Carol turned back around, grabbed Therese by the shoulders and planted one on her. Therese's body instinctively slumped in Carol's arms.  
"There's more where that came ftom, darling. And I don't need Geritol, thank you", as she walked off triumphantly, leaving a stunned and aroused Therese in her wake.  
Therese followed Carol's exit with lust filled eyes fixated on Carol's swaying hips. God how that woman can make me weak just with how she walks Therese thought. Weaker still in bed was her other thought as her hand traveled to..."No", was her thought. "I'll let Carol attend to that later. When Therese was done washing up she walked into the living room to tell Carol she was going to work in her darkroom for a while. Carol was so fixated on the task at hand she replied, without taking her attention away from the catalog in front of her,"That's nice, darling". An hour and a half later Therese walked out to see Carol still hard at work, scribbling on a notepad whilst turning pages. "Carol?" "Hmmm?" without looking up and still taking notes. "Almost done?" Carol finally glanced up. "Just a few more minutes, darling, all right?" Therese shrugged and walked away, taking the stairs two at a time in her eagerness to get to bed. To bed, mind you, not to sleep. Therese took a quick shower, wrapped a towel around herself, dropping it once she was at the bedside. Making herself comfy, putting pillows in back of her so as to sit and read while she waited for Carol, she drew the book of poetry out of the night stand. She began to read. That I Did Always Love That I did always love I bring thee proof That till I loved I never lived__Enough That shall I love alway I argue that That love is life And life hath immortality Therese stopped there wondering how a eoman, half a century away, knew how she felt about Carol. Yes, she had never lived, truly lived, till she fell in love. Yes, she would love Carol always, no matter what if Carol fell out of love with her. Therese's body ached thinking about Carol. Patience was not one of Therese's virtues. All week long she hungered for Carol but Carol was so exhausted when she finally came to bed, falling fast asleep. Therese had to make do laying in Carol's arms. Therese looked at the alarm clock. Hslf an hour had passed and no Carol. Therese got out of bed and tip toed to the hallway looking down on the sleeping form of Carol, sprawled out on the couch, catalog still in her hand. Putting on a robe, snd grabbing a blanket, Therese walked downstairs, took the catalog ftom Carol's hand and covered her with the blanket. Therese smiled looking at how beautiful Carol was as she slept, thinking "promises, promises" and took the stairs back up to bed to sleep on Carol's side. A sleeping Carol never heard Therese cry out Carol's name as she came.


	3. Chapter 3

Therese plunked the bottle of Geritol on the kitchen table in front of Carol.  
"What's this?" asked Carol.  
"Geritol. Like it says on the label."  
"Why?" queried Carol looking up at Therese.  
Therese slid onto Carol's lap, her arms around Carol's neck.  
"Cause we live like sisters, Carol and I don't love you like a sister."  
"Well neither do I, darling."  
Therese started to gently kiss Carol's neck, whispering between kisses "my body aches for you, babe:.  
Carol removed Therese's arms from around her neck pushing Therese away.  
"Therese, are you unhappy with me?"  
Therese nodded her head no.  
"Then what, darling?"  
Therese put her cheek next to Carol's whispering in a pleading tone. "I need you to fuck me".  
Carol placed Therese's hands in her lap.  
"Darling, there's no time now and, frankly, I'm not in the mood. Now, be a good girl and run along to work."  
Therese stood up slowly, eyeing Carol through teary eyes. "You're never in the mood lately. If you don't want me, tell me. Just fucking tell me".  
Carol shook her head in dismay. "I didn't say that. You're so emotional these days. Is your petiod due, is that it?"  
Therese screamed out. "If you won't fuck me I'll find someone else to fuck me" and stormed out of the house.  
Carol shook her head. The young, she thought, so damn horny.


	4. Chapter 4

Genevieve had always shown an interest in Therese though Therese told her she was Carol's girl thus not interested.  
Genevieve just laughed, tossing her hair back, winking at her saying, "Anytime you change your mind just whistle. You know how to whistle, don't you? Just pucker up and blow" as she made an exaggerated lip pucker.  
Thus Therese found herself that evening at Genevieve's door.


	5. Chapter 5

Genevieve answered the door in nothing but her bathrobe.  
Standing behind the opened door Genevieve smiled broadly. "Well, well, Therese Belivet. What brought you here"? and she winked knowingly.  
"Come in, come in. I was just about to take a bath" as she closed the door behind Therese who stepped inside.  
Behind Therese's back Genevieve licked her lips in anticipation.  
Therese turned around to face Genevieve who was still leaning, with her back against the door, her hands behind her which opened the front of her robe exposing her breasts.  
Giggling, Genevieve closed her robe saying, "Oops, my girls just wanted to have a peek at you" as she covered up.  
"So you can join me in the bath or we can go straight to my bed", as she walked past Therese using her finger to indicate "follow me."  
Therese just stood there, gob smacked.  
When Genevieve realized Therese was frozen to the spot she sauntered up to her, loosened the belt on her robe cooing sexily,"Like what you see?"  
Therese gulped.  
Genevieve pressed the front of her body to Therese, whispering in her ear and taking Therese's hand placing it between her legs,"I'm drenched just thinking about you, baby."  
Grabbing her other hand Genevieve tugged Therese along.  
"Bed it is, baby. I want at that pussy of yours."  
Therese shrieked, jerked her hand away and ran out the door and kept on running till she was out of breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Therese wandered the city for hours not knowing where to go or what to do.  
Finally she begged a dime from a passerby to make a phone call.  
Locating a payphone on the corner she put in her dime and dialed Abby.  
In between sobs all Abby could make out was someone named Genevieve tried to get her into bed. Was she raped thought Abby?  
"Honey, calm down. Let me call Carol......"  
Therese sobbed even harder at the mention of Carol's name protesting loudly not to call Carol, that Carol musn't know and omg, what if Carol finds out what I did?  
Abby was finally able to get Therese to tell her where she was and agree to have Abby come pick her up and bring her to her place. Once Therese was quieted down some, bolstered by a shot of whiskey. Well two fingers worth the way Abby liberously pours liquor, Abby was privy to everything going on between Carol and Therese and Therese going to Genevieve's and why and what happened there. "Is that all?" Abby said scoffingly. "Here I thought you'd been raped." Holding Therese in her arms Abby told her this could be fixed snd not to worry. As she reached for the phone to call Carol, Therese started to sob anew saying Carol didn't want her before and surely won't now once she knows she went to Genevieve's. Abby put down the phone. "All right. Let's get you to bed, then, okay? You must be exhausted. You can sleep in the guest room." Pulling Therese up, and supporting a cried out Therese, she walked Therese to the bedroom, showing her where pajama's were and asked if she needed anything. Therese said no, nothing. As Abby turned to leave she made mention that Magge, her gf, was spending the night so she would not be surprised come morning. Abby closed the door behind her and went to the kitchen to use the phone there. She called Carol, filling her in on what happened and that Therese was safe and spending the night at her house. "Oh, thank god, Abby". Abby then took Carol to task on her neglect of Therese and her needs, chastising her for not taking care of Therese's sexual needs. "She's young, Carol and needs you to demonstrate your love physically. You'll lose her if you don't." Carol started to cry at the thought of losing Therese. "Look, nitwit, spice up your sex life. Maggie keeps me very happy in and out of bed. My god, we've made love in every room, on every table and chair, in the car, in her restaurant. I never know where, or how, or when or what she'll use to make love to me." "Use?" Carol asked, interested. Abby proceeded to describe in detail what she and Maggie did. Carol laughed, nervously. "And you like that?" "OMG YES!", said Abby. "She sends me to heaven and back." "Don't knock it till you've tried it,Carol. Now, come and get your girl. I'll leave the key under the mat. You know where the guest room is." Carol could hear Maggie telling Abby to come back to bed. Then Abby giggling, saying "stop" and Maggie whispering lasvicious suggestions in Abby's ear. "I gotta go, Carol" and Abby hung up just in time as Maggie proceeded to take Abby then and there, making Abby moan with delight.


	7. Chapter 7

Carol let herself in to a quiet house. Abby had left the hall light on so Carol would not be in the dark. Moving as quietly as she could Carol made her way to the guest bedroom. Upon opening the door she saw, illuminated by the moon's light coming through the window, the sleeping form of Therese. Ever so gently she closed the door behind her and walked to the bedside. How small Therese looked to Carol and how fragile. Her face stained with the remnants of tears. Carol sat gingerly on the side of the bed. Very softly she called Therese. "Darling" Therese thought she was dreaming. Carol put her hand lightly on Therese and called once again, softly, "Darling". This time Therese opened her eyes, slowly awakening. When she realized it was Carol sitting on the edge of the bed and calling her she moved away quickly, out of guilt. She knew, instinctively Abby had called Carol and told her everything. Therese started to cry again, saying "You must hate me!" "No, darling, I love you. I could never hate you" as she reached for Therese and drew her into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Carol, I'm so sorry." Carol wiped the tears from Therese's cheeks saying,"I'm sorry also, darling. It's just as much my fault as yours." "But, but what I did.." Carol pushed Therese's bangs back, kissed her forehead and looking at her said, "It's all right. We'll make it all right. I've been neglecting you, the one person in the world, outside of Rindy, I never want to feel neglected. Now", as she stood up, took off her coat and kicked her shoes off," move over, darling. I'm tired, aren't you? We can talk tomorrow." Carol removed her outer clothing, shed her bra but left her panties on and slid in next to Therese. Carol's arms drew Therese to her. "I love you, darling. Now sleep. We're both exhausted."


	8. Chapter 8

The dawn shone in the window waking Carol who was still holding Therese in her arms. Carol couldn't help carrssing Therese's face and placing a kiss on her lips. Just one, she thought. Just one. Therese opened her eyes to find Carol smiling at her. "Good morning my darling." A faint smile played on Therese's lips. "You're really here. I didn't dream you." Carol kissed Therese's palm. "Yes, darling,I'm really here and if you're very quiet I would like to make love to you but, these pajama's have to go." Carol tugged at the pajama bottoms till they were off and then threw them on the floior. "Now", as she unbuttoned the top,"this too, my darling". "Lay back, darling". Therese sighed as Carol touched her. "You're trembling, darling." "Carol" Carol stopped what she was doing and looked up at Therese. "Yes, darling?" "I'm sorry." "I am too, sweetheart. Now let me show you how much I adore you and I do adore you, my love. We'll talk later. Right now I have to show you how much I love and want you."


	9. Chapter 9

Therese hummed happily, Carol's arms holding her close.  
"Better now, sweetheart?"  
"Hmmm, much better."  
Therese hugged Carol tight. "I love you so much it hurts at times, babe".  
"Same here, darling".  
Carol shifted to lay on her side but still holding Therese. "I think, later today, I'm going to call my doctor. We'll see if there is a reason for my, well, you know."  
Therese nuzzled Carol's breasts. "Okay".  
"Darling", sighed Carol as Therese cupped a breast.  
Just then a knock on the door and Abby poked her head in.  
"Oooh, did I interrupt you two love birds?" Abby said with a mischevious grin. "Makeup sex?"  
Carol took a pillow and threw it at Abby. "Go away, nitwit."  
Abby laughed uproariously, closing the door behind her.  
"Now, where were we", said Carol. "Oh, yes, you were nuzzling my breasts."  
Carol laid on her back bringing Therese on top of her. "Darling", she cooed.


	10. Chapter 10

"MENOPAUSE???" Are yiu sure? Me? But, doctor, I'm not old enough!"  
Dr. Kimball cleared his throat. "Sometimes, Carol, it starts early for some women. Fortunately I can help you with that."  
Scribling on his prescription pad he tore it off and handed it to her.  
"Get this filled, take one daily and in a few weeks you'll feel your old self again and you and the mister will once again have an active sex life."  
Carol chuckled at the mister bit.  
"Thank you, doctor"  
Menopause, she thought driving home.  
Me. Menopause.


	11. One Month Later

"Carol, stop, you're exhausting me".  
But Carol didn't stop and Therese moaned out once again as Carol brought her over that orgasmic waterfall.  
Carol's back was scratched from Therese unconsciously clawing at her. So much so that backless summer dresses were out this season. When they were invited over to a pool party at Abby's, Carol was asked why she wasn't donning her suit and on answer Csrol pulled up her shirt to show Abby why. "My, my," Abby chuckled, "We have a tigress in the sheets I see. Give me whatever you are taking!" "It's wonderful, really, to feel sensual again. Therese even commented that I sway my hips more." "Well, whatever it is you two seem happy once more." Abby then added,"Didn't I always tell you keep a woman happy in bed and she'll follow you anywhere?" Carol smiled broadly, watching Therese swim the backstroke. "Yes, you did and that wonderful young woman is all mine." Thinking for a moment, Carol turned to Abby. "Abs, be a dear and lend me your guestroom for an hour or so." Abby guffawed. " Just keep the noise down to a decent decibel. I have neighbors you know." Carol got up from her lawn chair and called out to Therese. " Darling, come with me, please". Therese qiickly toweled off and walked off hand in hand with Carol. Two hours later the two love birds emerged slightly tousled. Abby winked at Maggie saying she would have to change the linen in the guest room. As Therese walked by a fresh cupid's mark was seen on her neck. Carol sat down in the lawn chair and watched Therese swim again. Abby smirked and slapped Carol on the knee, saying "Afternoon delight, huh?" Carol just smiled her Mona Lisa smile.


End file.
